It's all in your blood
by Vatonageholder
Summary: Two siblings that seem to be anything but human find themselves in a world of gods and empires. Will they be able to survive? Set 11 years in the future, after BOO but before Speaker for the Dead. Including OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang. Thousands of students emerged from the school's doors, taking the streets at the shout of "Weekend!". Diana crossed the street and stopped besides a tree. 'Friday, at last!' she thought. The girl ran a hand through her blond hair and then grunted. That lazy genius she had for a brother was late again. "Diana!" She rose her head to see a bloke stopping by her side, sweating. "You're late Erwin. If we're not home in fifteen minutes dad's gonna kill us." "I know sis i know, just gimme a break ok?" He took a deep breath. "Ok, let's go." They broke into a run down the street and soon lost themselves in the streets of the old Spanish city.

 _Two men, looked at a screen, following the siblings' steps through Santiago. "Are they the ones?" Commander Xao looked up, surprised. Talking wasn't something the boss did often. "Yes, sir. We've analyzed their genetic codes and there's no doubt. It's them" "Finally" the boss muttered with a grin. He removed his gaze from the screen to look at commander Xao. "Do we have somebody deployed in Santiago?" "Yes sir. Shadow arrived last week and is waiting for orders" "Excellent. I want him to keep an eye on them" "Of course, sir"_

They were late. And his sister was taking ages to get ready. Again. Erwin would never understand that obsession she had of taking a book everywhere and staring for hours at her shelf, trying to decide which one to pick. They had karate training, not a literature lesson! "Sis, hurry up!" he shouted. Minutes later Diana rushed down the stairs. She showed her brother a book. "I picked Ender today" she said smiling. Erwin exploded "I don't care Diana! We're late again and teacher is going to kill us and…" he stopped when he realized that his sister was already running down the street. "Oh damn" he grunted before bolting after her. None of them noticed the man that had been watching them from behind a tree in their garden, and nobody seemed to notice how he suddenly disappeared, melting with the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana dodged her brother's blow and punched forward. She missed his head by inches and had to jump back to avoid his counter-attack. He was about to kick her when the teacher spoke. "That's enough! You can leave now. I expect to see all of you next week." All students stopped training and hurried to their lockers. The two siblings picked up their bags and headed home. "I almost won today sis" Erwin said, smiling. Diana shook her head. "Keep dreaming. I saw your kick coming and was ready to block it." He snorted. "I won, dwarf. Admit it." She glared at him. "What did you just call me, you crazy science geek?! He laughed and broke into a run, his sister close behind. They were almost home when Diana saw her brother stop and stand still, looking forward as if he had seen a monster. "What's wrong?" she asked, running towards him. She followed his gaze. And froze. Their house was burning.

Flames erupted from the windows, burning red and yellow in the dark night. Diana and Erwin broke into a run. "Mum! Dad!" they called as they crossed the garden. And there, lying in front of the door, were the bodies of two adults. Erwin screamed as his sister kneeled besides their parents, looking for any sign of life. She jumped to her feet and shouted "Call an ambulance! They're still alive!" Erwin was looking for his phone when they heard a voice. "Hands up boys. Don't move or we'll open fire" The siblings froze in place. People emerged from the flames, armed with shotguns.

"Who...who are you?" screamed Diana. "What do you want?!" A man stepped forward. He was tall, dressed all in black. His cold blue eyes were fixed in the siblings, a wicked smile on his face. "That's not something you should be worried about, child. Focus on obeying and you won't get in trouble. Now, come with us."

"Wait a second, we won't go anywhere with you, we don't even know you and you are threatening us!" Erwin said. The man laughed, shaking his head. "Boy oh boy, you don't understand don't you?" He looked straight into Erwin's eyes. "We have guns. We set your house on fire. We could kill you boy, right here, right now. The best you can do to stay alive is obey and shut up." He shouted an order and two men moved forward and tied Erwin up, while another two struggled to do the same with Diana. She resisted, kicking and biting and screaming to the top of her lungs. The man approached the girl. "Scream all you want" he whispered. "Nobody will hear you".

"Well, I think somebody did hear her" said a voice. There was a flash of light and a figure dropped from the sky. A woman landed besides Diana. The blue-eyed man stepped back and stared at her. "Who…?" he whispered in surprise. The woman's green eyes seemed to shine behind her glasses, as she broke into a laugh. "Your worst nightmare, Shadow" She then took a step back and rose her hands, and she began to shine like a small sun. The man cursed. "Ranger! She's a bloody ranger! Shoot you boneheads, shoot!" His soldiers opened fire, but the woman rose a hand. All bullets stopped in mid-air and vanished. Taking advantage of their astonishment, she lifted Erwin and Diana like they were mere dolls and ran towards the siblings' parents. "Stop them!" screamed the man, but it was too late. Woman, children and parents vanished with a loud "BOOOOM". The last thing Diana saw was Shadow's twisted face, before darkness swallowed them all.


End file.
